User talk:Meerkatgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:20, 7 August 2010 I think she made Mishti Baljeet's husband, but who knows, though. I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks You're welcome :) You're new here, no? 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Niice idea for a stoyr, but I would ask the original creators of Isabelle (American che) and Emily (Disneygirl94) before using their characters. 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 20:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't Get I don't know why it's not working for you. Normally you can see any episode. Many episodes are in the fanon works category which you can get to by going into "Stories and Fanfics" at the left and clicking "more...". Where are you clicking on that has the link to my episode? Try another page that has the link to the page, or just search for the episode in the search bar at the left. Let me know if you keep having trouble. -Heinz84 5:11 PM 08/12/10 No, sorry. (I wasn't even aware that shipping existed, because it never crossed my mind.) [[User:American che|'American che]]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 20:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hi! I'm the user that made up Phineas Flynn and Emily Kinney to be together! :) My name's HyperHearts58! :) Nice to meet you! ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED MY PRICE! :) I think you're thinking of Isabella, not Isabelle. Isabelle is my character and she's a real troublemaker, the opposite of Isabella. [[User:American che|'American che']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?!} 20:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you should more carefully ;) Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 22:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad at me?? Helloz? 'Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Liam Doofensmirtz No i didnt make Liam, but my best friend in the real world (User:Doooomguy) did. I'll ask him Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK. ''Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 19:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, what are you talking about? 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 18:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The Zhu Zhu Pets have nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. Sorry. 'Daisy56 'Isn't Michael J. Fox awesomistic? 21:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad at me? 'Daisy56 'Isn't Michael J. Fox awesomistic? 21:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hi wondering . guessing ur a fan of Lion king hu ? Me to . Nan the cowdog 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Nan . Ur name ( I heart scare dont judge) . Kivu (kiara+Kovu) 4 ever too ! Thanks! :D I am going to wach like all of season one so I can make the character the best I can :D I am REALY excited because I have wanted to do something like that for a while now... Wow we have like a lot in common! On Alice's talkpage you said you like DW and you like Chuck!! That is SO awsome!!!! I am glad I am not the only one here who knows like the best TV shows ever LOL but yeah Casey rules so (hopefully) this will turn out awsome! Thanks SO much for reading my story and I will keep you updated :D Team Doofenshmirtz 20:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: My fave TV shows LOL!!!!!! I LOVE most of those shows!!!!!! We have all 8 of the Monk season box sets!!!! :D And I just wached a new Psych a few minutes ago :D (season finalie is tonight :) Ok so my faves are ... * Roseanne * 3rd rock from the sun * Acording to Jim * Monk *Psych *The Closer *CSI Miami *White Collar *Fringe * Warehouse 13 * GLEE!!! *Chuck * TMNT *Barnyard * Fairly odd parents I will probly think of more (well I have a lot more on my userpage) but those are the hilights :D Team Doofenshmirtz 22:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC){Mr.Monk is awsome} Oh LOL I forgot about House (LOVE IT!!!!!!!) I have never seen NCIS but I think I will look it up sometime! And my dad realy likes Everybody loves raymond (so I do to LOL) Ok true story I just wached everybody loves raymond AND full house today! I wached pretty much everything with th e Olson twins so I have seen like every episode! Oh and dont worry about the spelling LOL i stink at it to! Have you seen Acording to Jim? Thats kinda like Everybody loves Raymond and its realy funny! Oh and I have not wached the Youtube vids yet because the speaker cord for my computer is in the outher room and I am to lazy to get it right now LOL but I will wach them tomorrow and tell you what I think! (Oh and sorry about the RRREEEEAAALLLYYY long messages!) Team Doofenshmirtz 02:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC){We DO have a lot in common! Weird...} Ok I know this is a dumb question but what is the deinsty book? Basiculy can you re-phrase the question? Sorry I am like haveing a dumb moment LOL Oh and I will give you a link to Ep 1 of jim tomorrow :D Whats that website you were talkin about with all the DW ep's? Sorry, a lot of questions LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 03:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I love the Daleks they are awsome! But I think my faveortie bad guys are the weeping angle statues. I dont know why but I just think they are awsome lol And yeah the guy from Love and Monsters was... eck. But Love and monsters was one of my faveortie episodes (and the Are you my Mummy? one is one of my faveorites also!) Whats your fave episodes? Oh and the choose your destany book looks SO cool! I did not know about it untill you gave me the link. Oh and do you have a Borders (book store) near you? Because they have Doctor Who magazenes there (thats where I have gotton all of mine and they are realy cool!) They should have new ones monthly but it depends wich one you go to. and those cost around $8.50 They also have a comic book with the tenth doctor and Martha but it took me FOREVER to find and that is $20. But I would for sure get a magazene because those have comics in it also. Oh and I am going to wach those youtube vids now! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL Those vids were HILARIOUS!!!!!! "If everything goes wrong EAT A PEAR!" "I saved a bunch on my car insurence by swiching to geico" XD Hey check this one out http://www.youtube.com/user/Thehellishgnome#p/a/u/1/PDmGW16apN8 Oh and here is the link to episode 1 of Acording to Jim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFXySGEQsQ8 (part one) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U95-C4B8iDw&feature=related (part two). It is kinda like Everybody loves Raymond Team Doofenshmirtz 19:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep I have herd of it though I am not a user on there. Its pretty cool and I know The Regurgitator (the user) is on there. Ok! Thanks! You to! I love being able to talk to someone about DW and my ideas for makeing a character like Casey with someone who knows who that is. That and the fact that you are awsome lol :D Hey so I was thinking about makein Zoe need goverment handlers and makeing one of them like Casey and the outher more layed back but I dont know if I will do that or not because then it will REALY seem like I am ripping off Chuck.. I might wright it that way first then change it later or something.. But I will think about it another day before I wright it. So yeah thats the update LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 14:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh that sounds cool! And you dont have to be good at writeing it just takes practice! I used to be (and still am) bad at writeing but (Cheesy alert!) the moreI wright the better I get at it. And I dont think you have to have a story if you want to make a character. Oh and you could also just do like the summary of the story because I have seen a lot of people like just wright a paragraph. Team Doofenshmirtz 14:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good idea! Is it ok if I make a character like that (sometime) and give you credit? And you can like use him and stuff also if I make one Team Doofenshmirtz 01:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I know Me to :( But I will be happy when the next season is on! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 17:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hihg-five! I'm crazy too! Actually, I've beeen thinking of doing that, but I think, personally, that Didi should marry Fernando or Ferb (even if Fidi isn't a great ship in my book). Actually, Didi and Eric go to the prom together, in "The Dance" by me :) Check it out when i'm done! :) [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Monday!!!! Eeeeek! New episodes of Chuck start Monday!!!!! Let the girlish shreaking begin!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 21:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ? Why bye? Oh is it because of my Away thing on my userpage? Thats just there because I wont be on very much untill Tuesday. I will be on sometimes but just randomly LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 21:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What? I dont know but will you tell me?! Oh and no I dont know how to, sorry! Team Doofenshmirtz 21:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww Yay!!! I am SO excited!!!!!! She is gonna have a baby "Awsome'! And with Morgan dateing Caseys daughter it is going to be so \... awsome!!! ..*more girlish shreeking XD* Team Doofenshmirtz 23:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) XD That would be hilarious!!! LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That's a great idea! I'll try to think of one. *puts on thinking cap* [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 21:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I.. dont know I have only seen one episode but I think the Daleks would use him to get what they want then destroy him LOL he is very goofy Team Doofenshmirtz 14:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I saw Chuck and House they were AWSOME!!!! :D Oh and the Diary idea is...so... GENIOUS!!!!! I will toatly do Ginger!!! Thanks for the idea!!! :D and thanks for reading/likeing them! That means a lot to me! Team Doofenshmirtz 00:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ? You mean like this kind of thing? Team Doofenshmirtz 01:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont know when they are updated.. it depends wich Q&A you ask questions on! I know I answer all of my questions (hint hint XD LOL) and I think Gurgy and Goldy still answer theirs! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 01:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you wach Fringe? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok Just woundering :D Team Doofenshmirtz 22:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll be updating soon. And thankz for the info!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 20:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Me It's me~Hyper Like which characters? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 02:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think canon characters might have the "Fanon Works" category, because, some of the stuff on the page is Fanon, like, let's say, Phineas being 13, which, canonically, isn't true. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 02:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) WWWEEEEE Hi MG! I'm Basically isabella's twin (it's true same hair same clothes same love interest (boy across the street) same personality) Firesidegirl10 02:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh Yeah!!! That would be awsome!!!! Have you seen Fish Hooks?? Cuz I could do something like Oscars crush on Bea :D!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool What is the ulr? Team Doofenshmirtz 03:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have not been replying, When I check my messages I forget to reply sometimes. Anyway That is an AWSOME Idea!!! I realy like them both!!!! I REALY like it!!!! If it is alright can I do it after I finish How We Met Liz, It Came From Beyond and Doof's Mask? Because if I start something new right now I will have to many un-finished storys :P. Team Doofenshmirtz Yep! LOL I also have that Dear Diary to write and I am about to work on the next issue of the random-ness gazette Team Doofenshmirtz I have already drawn Phineas and Isabella as teens, but Isabella looks more like her modern self. Do you want me to draw them for you? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 19:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I will draw them, okayz? :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 19:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankz for the ship name :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Who made Jack Jack was created by Casecr. Case makes the best villians on this site. I saved the page about Jack if you want to see the info on him. -Heinz84 3:01 PM 10/14/10 Matt You're asking me if Matt at one point sees the error of his ways and is replaced by someone more evil? Sorry I just didn't understand what you said on that last message you put on my talk page. I haven't thought of an episode where Matt changes. I figure he's a reoccuring villian on the show who will always hate Phineas and Ferb. Much like Sideshow Bob from the simpsons. -Heinz84 7:30 PM 10/15/10 Kaa didn't want Sher Kang to eat Mogli because Kaa wanted to eat Mogli himself. Sorry I still don't understand what you're asking. -Heinz84 I think I get it now. Are you asking if another guy who wants to kill Phineas and Ferb comes along, and Matt ends up protecting them because he wants to kill them? If so, then in The Great Megalodon Hunt, they all go hunting for a megalodon shark, and Matt helps and he saves everyone from getting eaten at some point. He even shouts "If anyone's gonna chop those two up into pieces, it's going to be me!". Is that what you were asking? -Heinz84 Okayz, ya lost me a bit, but I understood. I think you are very well liked on this wiki, but to make sure, why don't just you ask everyone outright? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahh....like a Q&A? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can create a blog or a page or something... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thats true Though I like him single I might make a GF for him in the future : ) Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 03:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No, you're not bothering me. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 19:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Awwww, you really think so? ....you are so wrong! LOLZ! XD I LOVE BALJEET! Dr. Who fannon Oh that sounds cool! I will check it out!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm currently working on making Matt's picture. But I can't draw his curly hair right! T.T [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 00:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) That would be hilarious. Kinda like I Scream, You Scream, right? [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Yep. Love Chuck. Did you see the last episode? -Heinz84 7:20 PM 11/06/10 Chuck's Mom Here's the way I see it: Chuck's Mom is still a good guy, and still just pretending to be on Volcov's side until she can have a chance to bring him down once and for all. Or, she really is with him, because she did destroy Stephan's base and data and remove the intercept from Chuck. One thing is for sure though, she loves her kids, or why else would she let Sarah save Chuck? I guess we wont find out until Next Monday, or a few more weeks! Hey, do you think eventually, the gang will face one enemy who uses a steroid that buffs him up like the incredible hulk or Bane or something? I just thought so because the Fear Gas that Dr. Wheelright (I love Robert Englund) used in the halloween episode reminded me of Scarecrow and his fear gas. -Heinz84 10:13 PM 11/06/10 Amanda Guerra. I think... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz... or maybe David Honea. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The Doctor's Quantum Boogaloo Sounds to me as if you could be really helpful when I get to the rougher patches of the story! I'll definitely come to you, then. :) I might not need to, and I don't know how fast I'll be able to write, but it's nice to know. Thanks for the offer! Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 21:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You can call me Daisy ;) And, to put your sig on posts, just ~~~~ to put your sig down :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the "Away" template? Just type in .--[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Last Night's Chuck Did you see Chuck last nigt? I loved it! Definatly one of my favs. It was so freaky the way they were torturing chuck in his dreams. Did it remind you at all of that movie Taken? It reminded me a little of it. -Heinz84 8:13 AM 11/23/10 Yeah, the she-male thing was kind of funny. I also thought it was a bit funny how Jeff and Lester were getting Devon to do operations on them and the other guys at Buy More for work on the computer. Jeff is the funniest XD.It was kind of like a drama when sarah was getting all emotional. I almost cried myself a little. I wonder what Chuck's going to do for his proposal now :) -Heinz84 YAY!!! Let the girlish screeming begin! Thanks SO much for telling me!! I did not know D:. I am SSOOOO excited!!! :D Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 03:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha Its fine I figured it would be next month (todays the 27th :P). The link worked but the vid didnt (my stupid computer messed up) but I will try to see it tomorrow! :D Thanks again!!! Hello Seattle 'I am a old lighthouse 04:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Chuck this week I don't know if I'm going to be able to see Chuck tonight, so don't spoil anything for me Please :-) -Heinz84 8:13 AM 11/29/10 Nevermind. I saw it :-). Did you? -Heinz84 Issue 12 Chuck (cont.) I thought that part was weird, and a bit awkward. It was like "oh, hey, my nemesis is my girlfriend's son. Let's not kill each other now and all be friends and go to dinner." I was like "What the f***!" On the commercial break after that part. I loled a bit too, though :-) -Heinz84 10:02 PM 12/02/10 Because, think of it this way: this is the PHINEAS AND FERB Fanon Wiki, right? It'd be pretty weird to see a page about Gaz or the Powerpuffz on here, don't cha think? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) New Chuck I don't know if you still use this site, but if you do, there's a new chuck this monday at 8 :-). -Heinz84 2:10 PM 01/16/11 No prob. It's K. I'm starting to lose interest here as well. I've developed a fan obsession with something other than P&F. -Heinz84 I love your user name- Hooray for the meerekats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AlexCat (talk) 15:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC)